Trapps and Grubers
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: This is a collection of one shots based on my story Fourteen. The first is Liesl and Rolfe what their mothers thought. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I'll be glad to use them!
1. What Mothers Know

The day Liesl was born it was a sunny winter's day. Rolfe was lying in his cot in what was going to be the nursery while Eva sat with Agathe and Charles tried to convince Georg everything would be fine.

When at last a cry was heard the two men ran to the bedroom. Agathe was lying on the bed holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Eva was sitting beside her.

" It's a girl," she said. Georg smiled and took his wife's hand as he sat on her other side.

" Will she be another Agathe," he asked.

" We could call her Agathe but use her middle name so you don't get confused," Agathe said.

" I like that idea. And her middle name will be," Georg asked.

" I've always liked Liesl. It means God's promise and we do have to promise to take care of her," Agathe said, smiling.

Unknown to the four adults a few minutes before at the other side of the house eleven month old Rolfe was waking up. He climbed out of the cot in seconds then crawled out of the room. He stood up and grabbed the railings on the stairs, using these he made his way round to the bedroom where his parents were. He stood at the door.

" Rolfe," Charles said, noticing his son out of the corner of his eye. " Come and see Liesl. She's going to be your friend." Rolfe walked over and climbed on to the bed. He crawled up until he was between his mother and Agathe. He looked at the baby for a minute then smiled.

" My Liesl," he said. The adults all laughed at his first words.

* * *

Liesl and Rolfe were pushing the football between them as their mothers watched on.

" I don't want to do this," Liesl said.

" Ok," Rolfe said. Liesl stood up and ran to the piano.

" Let's play this," she said. The two climbed on to the seat and Rolfe began to bang the keys loudly. Liesl however touched each key then slowly began to figure out Mary had a little lamb.

" How did you do that," Rolfe asked.

" Watch," Liesl said. She put her hand on his and helped him play the right notes.

" What do you think Eva," Agathe asked.

" About those two," Eva answered. " They can only get closer."

" I think they'll end up getting married," Agathe said.

" Possibly. But we can't force them," Eva said.

" They won't need to be forced. I can tell," Agathe said.

" And what can you tell about Anna and Friedrich," Eva laughed, looking at the sleeping babies.

" They aren't going to be as good as their brother and sister." They both started to laugh.


	2. Louisa's first day

" Louisa, wake up," Agathe whispered in her daughter's ear. Louisa opened her eyes then shook her head.

" No," she said.

" It's your first day of school today, remember," her mother said.

" I don't want to go to school," Louisa said. Liesl pulled on her skirt and walked over to her little sister.

" It will be lots of fun Lou. Come on, I'll race you to see who can be ready and down for breakfast first," she said. Louisa jumped out of bed.

" Where are my clothes." Agathe and Liesl laughed and Agathe helped her get dress.

Liesl had just finished brushing her hair when her sister ran from the room. She grabbed her school book and quickly followed. The rest of the family were sitting at the table. Liesl quickly took her seat, grinning at her sister.

* * *

Louisa trailed behind the others on the walk to school.

" It's not fair," she said. " Rupert doesn't have to go to school today."

" Because he's sick," Rolfe said.

" Liesl, my head's sore and I think I'm going to be sick," Louisa said. Liesl looked at her sister and shook her head.

" It's not working. Now come on," she said grabbing Louisa's hand.

* * *

Liesl walked Louisa to the classroom and told her to have fun. Louisa stood by the door watching. There were lots of people talking.

" Let's see. Are you Louisa," a woman said, standing in front of her. Louisa nodded.

" I thought so. You look like your sister. I'm Fräulein Weber," she said. Louisa smiled at her.

" It's nice to meet you," Louisa whispered.

" Come on and you can play with some toys," Fräulein Weber said. She took Louisa's hand and led her to a table where there were girls colouring. Louisa sat down and picked up a crayon. She drew her family and coloured it carefully.

She decided that she liked school.


	3. Things change quickly

It had been a month since the funeral. Liesl carried a tray to her father's office. She knocked then walked in.

" Father, you should eat something. You haven't ate with us all week. Gretl's going to forget what you look like," she joked. Georg didn't look at her. Liesl sat the tray on his desk and walked to stand beside him. He was holding his wedding picture in his hands.

" It's my fault. She got sick because she was looking after me," Liesl whispered. Georg just shook his head. " Father. Will you please talk to me. We all miss Mother." When her Father didn't reply Liesl looked around the room. She opened the curtains and pushed the window up.

" Louisa is teaching Brigitta how to read. They started yesterday. Marta fell out of bed last night, she had a bad dream. None of us have been sleeping too well since Monday," she said.

" Go back to your room Liesl," Georg said. Liesl ignore him and continued speaking.

" I got a hundred percent in my arithmetic test today. I was the only only who got full marks. Aunt Eva says I'm too smart but I can't help it. I like learning."

" Liesl go to your room," Georg said. Liesl stopped and looked at him. " Now," he shouted. Liesl ran out of the room and up to her bedroom. Louisa was sitting on her bed, doing her homework. Liesl sat on her bed and stared ahead.

Her father never shouted. He was different. He had been since mother had died. He didn't talk to them.

" Liesl, is Father going to read me a story," Brigitta asked, standing in the doorway. Liesl shook her head and stood up.

" What one tonight," she asked her sister.

" A little princess. I like it," Brigitta said. Liesl nodded and they walked into the nursery. Brigitta put on her nightdress while Liesl changed Gretl and put her to bed. Marta was already asleep. Liesl sat on Brigitta's bed and opened the book.

As she finished the chapter she heard a snore from her sister. Liesl stood up and crept out of the room. She walked to the boys' room and opened the door.

" Time to go to sleep," she said, walking over to Kurt, she tucked him in and kissed his forehead then went to do the same to Friedrich.

" No," he said. She smiled and nodded then left the room and went back to her own. She changed quickly and climbed into bed. Liesl lifted Anne of Avonlea from the bedside table and opened it.

* * *

The five oldest children woke to the sound of a whistle. They ignored it and rolled over. Louisa glanced at the clock and saw it was only six in the morning.

If you could get Louisa out if bed by eight it would be a miracle.

The whistle also woke Marta and Gretl and they began to cry. Liesl reluctantly got out of bed and went into them when the whistle sounded again.

" Liesl, make it stop," Brigitta yawned. The eleven year old walked out of the room again and downstairs. Georg was standing in the hall.

" Where are the others," he said.

" Still asleep. It's hardly daylight," Liesl replied, rubbing her eyes.

" Get them. Now," Georg shouted. Liesl nodded and rushed upstairs. She quickly woke the others and they ran back downstairs, Gretl in Liesl's arms and Friedrich holding Marta.

" From now on I will have discipline in this house. You will be waking up at six and eating breakfast by half. You will march in the garden before school. Go to school and then do your homework and study silently until dinner. After dinner you are to go to bed," Georg said, walking in front of the children. " And you will be wearing these uniforms and you will come when I whistle." He pointed to a pile on a chair. The children nodded as they rushed to follow their father's rules.

* * *

Liesl sat down to do her homework as a stone hit the bedroom window.

" It's Rolfe," Louisa said, looking out the window. Liesl stood up and walked over to the window.

" Come on. Lets go into Salzburg. I want ice cream," Rolfe shouted.

" I can't," Liesl shouted.

" Why," he replied.

" Because of Father. He's acting like a tyrant. It better stop soon," she said.

" Come on Liesl. It won't take long. I'll get your bike and meet you by the fence," he said, running off.

" You can't go Liesl. What will Father do," Louisa asked.

The children had been walking on eggshells since their freedom had been taken away. None of them wanted to be shouted at by their father.

" I don't know. If I'm not back for dinner tell him I wasn't feeling well," Liesl said, climbing out the window.


	4. Gretl gets hurt

Gretl sat by the window, waiting for four o clock to come for everyone to come home.

" Gretl, what are you doing," Fräulein Sophie asked, walking into the nursery.

" Watching," she replied.

" Sit on that chair now and do your work," Fräulein said.

" No," Gretl said.

" You will do as I say," she said, walking toward Gretl.

" No. I want Liesl," Gretl said.

" You will sit on that chair right now."

" No," Gretl shouted. Fräulein Sophie grabbed Gretl and pulled down her skirt. Gretl gasped as the governess hit her. The front door opened and Fräulein Sophie moved back.

" And you won't tell anyone about this or you'll get another beating," she said. She let go of Gretl and walked out of the room.

" Gretl, we're home," Liesl shouted. When Gretl didn't come running down the hall Liesl was worried. She ran upstairs and into the nursery. Gretl was lying on her stomach crying. Liesl sat beside her and put her on her lap.

" Gretl what happened," she asked.

" She hit me," Gretl cried. At this stage everyone else had came up.

" Who," Rolfe asked, kneeling beside Liesl.

" Fräulein, she hit me," Gretl cried. Brigitta took a handkerchief out of her pocket and dried her sister's eyes.

" Charlie, what happened," Anna asked.

" Gretl was waiting for you by the window. Fräulein came in and shouted at her. Then she hit her after Gretl didn't want to do her work, she stopped when you came home," Charlie said. Friedrich, Louisa, Anna and Rupert walked out of the room.

" Pippi, Kurt. Go into my room and help the others with their homework," Liesl said. The six children left the room.

" Come on, let's get you into bed and I'll get you some ice cream," Rolfe said, taking Gretl from Liesl's arms and carrying her to the bed. He put her under the covers and smiled as Charlie lay down beside her.

" I want ice cream too," he said, and Rolfe laughed and nodded. Rolfe and Liesl walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

" We have to get rid of her," Liesl said.

" So you didn't notice the four musketeers sneak out of the room. They're probably planning something," Rolfe laughed.

" Good point," Liesl said. " Do you think I should telephone Father?"

" It wouldn't be a bad idea," he replied. Liesl nodded.

" Go and get the ice cream. I'll try and telephone him now," she said as she walked to the telephone. She picked it up and after a few minutes had been connected to her Father's hotel room in Vienna.

" Father, it's the governess. She hit Gretl. Can you please come home and get rid of her," Liesl said before he could say anything.

" You shouldn't lie Liesl. I will be home next month just like I planned," Georg said then he hung up the telephone.

Liesl glared at the telephone then stood on the stairs for a few minutes until Rolfe came up from the kitchen.

" He said I was lying and he would be coming home next month as planned," she said.

" Don't worry. She'll be gone in a few days," Rolfe said as they walked upstairs to the nursery. Rolfe handed the four year olds a bowl each and then they chattered on about their day.

* * *

" Do you have to go to school tomorrow," Gretl said, as Liesl tucked her in that night.

" I'm staying here. Don't worry and Fräulein Sophie won't hit you again. Now go to sleep," Liesl said. She kissed her sister's forehead then walked over to Marta's bed and did the same.

" Read for ten more minutes Brigitta but then sleep," she said to the nine year old. Liesl left the room and checked on the boys before going back to her room.

" Liesl, Father wouldn't ever get rid of Frau Smidth or Franz. Would he," Louisa asked.

" Not Frau Smidth. She's worked for us since before I was born," I said.

" And she has a soft spot for us. Frau Smidth would gladly tell Father to get rid of the governess or she would leave and Father wouldn't let that happen as she keeps things in order," Louisa said.

" We can talk about it tomorrow Louisa," Liesl sighed as she got into bed. She turned out the light and closed her eyes.

* * *

Gretl put her arms in the air so Liesl could put on her jumper. Charlie was sitting on Marta's bed looking at her.

" Does it still hurt Gretl," he asked.

" A bit," Gretl said.

" Did she hit you harder than Liesl or Rolfe would," he said.

" It was very hard and very sore," Gretl said.

" Now how would you two like to go for a walk," Liesl said as she stood Gretl up.

" Please," the two said.

In ten minutes the three were outside. Charlie and Gretl were running around and Liesl was watching them.

The three didn't know that the governess was standing by the back door watching.

" Come on Liesl. Hurry and hide or Charlie will find you," Gretl said, grabbing Liesl's hand. They ran into the trees and Liesl climbed up and quickly pulled Gretl up after her.

" Liesl, I need the toilet," Gretl hissed.

" Wait. Charlie. I'm up here," Liesl shouted.

" I found you. I found you," the boy shouted. The girls got out of the tree and Gretl ran to the house. Liesl and Charlie sat on the grass and Liesl went through the alphabet and numbers to thirty with him. By this time Gretl still wasn't back.

" I wonder if Gretl's fallen down the toilet again," Liesl mumbled. She stood up and ran to the house. She walked to the bathroom where she could hear Gretl screaming. She opened the bathroom door and clenched her fists. The governess had Gretl over her knee. Liesl grabbed Gretl and pushed her out of the bathroom then punched the governess.

" Don't touch her. She's only a baby," she shouted.

" She needs to respect her elders and so do you," Fräulein yelled.

" I do, just not child hurting elders," Liesl shouted. " Now pack your bags and leave this house. Right now!"

" What did you just say," Fräulein asked.

" Get out or I will telephone the police and have you arrested for trespassing and stealing," she shouted.

" I have not stolen anything," Fräulein said.

" The police don't know that. It could get you maybe twenty years," Liesl said.

Fräulein Sophie hurried out of the room and packed her bags and then left the villa.


	5. Forgotten

Anna knelt down in front of Pippi and buttoned up her coat.

" Anna, I still don't feel well. Do I have to go to school?" Anna smiled and nodded.

" You've already missed two weeks. Aren't you missing your friends," she asked standing up and looking in the mirror.

" I see Kurt and Brigitta all the time," Pippi said, folding her arms.

" Your other friends," Anna sighed. Rolfe knocked on the door then pushed it opened.

" Come on. If we don't go now we'll be late," he said. The two girls nodded and grabbed their bags. The five oldest Grubers left the house and walked on to the road in time to see the Von Trapps run out of their house.

" We're going to be late," Liesl mumbled.

" No we won't. Stop worrying," Louisa said.

" You're coming back to school. At last it's boring sitting on my own," Kurt said to Pippi.

" School is boring to you anyway," Brigitta said, opening up the second reader.

" Brigitta, you should have read that last night," I said.

" I did. I'm rereading it to make sure I know exactly what the plot is," she said.

" It's about a rabbit who is too fat to go down his hole. It's not very interesting Gitta," Werner said.

" Those stories are never any good. I like the ones Liesl reads us," Pippi said.

" They're too girly," Rupert said turning to look at the younger children.

" That's because you're a boy. You don't understand," Louisa said.

" And you do?"

" Yes I do," she snapped.

" Just one morning," Liesl mumbled as the arguing went on.

" Maybe in a few years," Rolfe said. Liesl snorted and shook her head.

" Maybe when it's only Gretl and Charlie coming to school," she sighed.

" Are you ready for your history test? Let me test you. What was the first pilgrim ship to America called," he asked.

" Mayflower," Liesl said.

The ten arrived at the school and went their different ways to their classes. Anna walked into the girls classroom for Year 5 and sat down. She took out her spelling words and went over them until the teacher came in.

" Bon matin mes filles," Frau Helmner said.

" Bon matin Madame," the girls chorused.

" Now who can tell me the date today. In French," Frau asked. Angelica stood up and Anna rolled her eyes. Teacher's pet.

" Cinq Novembre dix-neuf trente quatre," she rhymed off perfectly. As Anna worked out the date in her head she gasped. No wonder Friedrich was so quiet - they all forgot his birthday.

Anna couldn't concentrate all day, when the final bell rang she ran outside to find her best friend. Friedrich was standing watching the other boys play football.

" I'm sorry. I forgot about your birthday. Happy birthday," I said.

" You're the first one to say that," he muttered angrily.

" Really? Everyone is just so busy lately since Aunt Agathe died. I suppose they forgot. How abut when we get home we can make a picnic and go to our treehouse," Anna suggested. Friedrich smiled and nodded.

It wasn't exactly a birthday party but someone remembered. That's all he wanted.


End file.
